


Morgause as Aries

by xenakis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenakis/pseuds/xenakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drawn for Drawmelot''s <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/drawmelot/153441.html">Zodiac Project</a>.</p><p>(This piece can also be found on <a href="http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/59204.html">Dreamwidth</a>, <a href="http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/53414.html">Livejournal</a> and on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/drawmelot/152771.html">Drawmelot</a>.)<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Morgause as Aries

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Drawmelot''s [Zodiac Project](http://community.livejournal.com/drawmelot/153441.html).
> 
> (This piece can also be found on [Dreamwidth](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/59204.html), [Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/xenakis_/53414.html) and on [Drawmelot](http://community.livejournal.com/drawmelot/152771.html).)  
> 


End file.
